This invention relates to an air purifier unit and, in particular, to a high efficiency filter assembly for use in a portable air purifying unit.
As the air we breathe becomes more contaminated, the need for better, higher efficiency air purification equipment becomes more pronounced, particularly in the more densely populated areas. Much of the air pollution in these populated regions is caused by automobile exhaust emissions and industrial plants that burn fossil fuel in order to satisfy their power demands. This type of pollution is difficult to cleanse from the air and cannot be effectively handled by conventional filter found in furnace and air conditioning systems. As a consequence, people who suffer from respiratory ailments are oftentimes forced to remain indoors when the air quality drops below a certain safe value. Ideally, while indoors, these people should breathe air that has been circulated through a high efficiency air purifying system. This type of system is typically costly and not easily transported from place to place. Inexpensive portable units are available, however, the dependability and operability of these units is sometimes less than satisfactory.
A new high efficiency particle arrestor (HEPA) filter pack has been developed which is suitable for use in portable air handling units and, in particular, in an air purification system. The filter material is contained in a rectangular shaped package. The package, however, has relatively little structural strength and poses certain difficulties relating to securing it within a unit and in handling the package during installation and removal from a unit so that the filter is not damaged.